Shticker Book
The Shticker Book is the main "control panel" or menu" that every Toon in Toontown carries with them upon completing the Toon-torial. It is in the shape of a green journal with a yellow box and blue question mark on the cover, which has a variety of uses that gives information to the player's Toon or controls game settings. There are many pages to the Shticker Book that Toons may navigate through. Pages The following is a list of Pages in a Toon's Shticker Book. Options At the very first page of a Toon's Shticker Book is an options page. This page includes the following: * Adjust Graphics: Set Graphics to low/high to improve the frame rate of the game, especially on slower or older computers. * Change SpeedChat menu color * Movement: Toggle between the mouse, WASD or arrow keys for movement. ** Players also have the option of using an additional keyboard mapping. * SpeedChat Settings * Toggle Music * Toggle Sound * Exit Toontown Tactics: Exits the game. Districts The "Districts" page provides a list of districts. This page includes the following: * The total number of online Toons across Toontown. * The current district the Toon is in. * A list of districts. * A way to change districts. * The population of the specific district. * The population of the specific district in the current Playground or Cog Headquarters the Toon is in. * A Cog Invasion in the specific district. Map The "Map" page provides a whole entire map of Toontown. Note that the pictures of the playgrounds and ways to get to certain playgrounds aren't that accurate. This page includes the following: * Teleport access to Playgrounds if unlocked, and Cog Headquarters if the specific Cog Disguise has reached Level 12 for that specific headquarters. * Locations of Playgrounds and Cog headquarters. * Clouds over unexplored Playgrounds to minimize spoilers. * A "Go Home" option to return for a Toon to return to their Estate. * The Toon's current location. Gags The "Gags" page provides information about a Toon's Gags. This page includes the following: * Current unlocked gags in their tracks. * Number of Gags. * Jellybeans and the amount. * Total amount of Gags allowed to carry. * Information about a specific Gag. * Information about all your Gag Specializations. Gear The "Gear" page provides information about a Toon's Gear. Note that a Toon can only change its Gear when out of battle. This page includes the following: * Types of Gear according to clothing slot (e.g. Accessory, Head). * Gear in a Toon's inventory. * Currently equipped Gear. ToonTools The "ToonTools" page provides information about a Toon's ToonTools. Note that a Toon can only change its ToonTools when out of battle. This page includes the following: * Number of ToonTools in a Toon's inventory. * Currently equipped ToonTools. ToonTasks The "ToonTasks" page provides information about a Toon's current active ToonTasks, and displays all their requirements. There are currently up to four slots for ToonTasks. When you complete a ToonTask for another slot, you will be able to carry even more. ToonTasks can be deleted unless they are Story ToonTasks, and doing so will reset the progress of that current ToonTask. Gag Track Training The "Gag Track Training" page provides information about a Toon's gag tracks. This page displays the current progress of gag tracks, and is only available when a Toon is training for a new gag track. Whenever a ToonTask for an animation frame for a specific track is completed, that frame adds onto the page. Cog Gallery The "Cog Gallery" page provides information about Cogs. This page includes the following: * A Cog and building radar once a certain amount of Cogs have been seen. * Types of Cogs encountered and their type going up difficulty left to right. * Once the Toon has defeated the Chief Justice, their Cog, Cog Building, and Cog Invasion summons will also appear in this very section of their Shticker Book. Cog Disguises The "Cog Disguises" page provides information about Cog Disguises. This page includes the following: * Merits progress for the Sellbot Cog Disguise. * Cogbucks progress for the Cashbot Cog Disguise. * Jury Notices progress for the Lawbot Cog Disguise. * Stock Options progress for the Bossbot Cog Disguise. * Encrypted Files progress for the Techbot Cog Disguise. * Parts or pieces the Toon has for that specific disguise. * Level of Cog and name of Cog from the corporate ladder. * (If player has complete Level 50 Disguises from all Cog types) Executive Access Level. Fishing The "Fishing" page provides information about fishing. This page includes the following: * Current amount of Fish in bucket (up to 20 can fit inside at once). * Value of the current bucket if sold. * Current Fishing Rod and weight capacity. * Fish albums and all fish encountered. * Information about the selected fish. Category:Toons Category:Toon-torial Category:Mechanics